


I'll gladly be a fairy (if it's for you)

by igarashis



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashis/pseuds/igarashis
Summary: "I know what you are, I got you!""What?! You got me...?""Of course! You are...""I am...""It's the first time I see one... you're..."You're a fairy!"
Relationships: Angela Wytte & Hans Wytte (Hooky), William/Damien Wytte (Hooky)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I'll gladly be a fairy (if it's for you)

**Author's Note:**

> UNDER PROGRESS

Damien Wytte couldn't picture a world where everything is fine. 

If someone were to ask Damien when was the last time he had felt utter enjoyment and pure bliss, a feeling of happiness like no other, waking up with no sudden thoughts swarming in his mind, just sunlight and warm cloudy days, he would say it was when he was five years old. He couldn't remember much of his life before then. He only knows that, during those times, was when he felt truly happy. 

Damien Wytte remembers that he had his mum and dad, Angela and Hans Wytte, since forever. He remembers vividly thinking how they were the perfect witch family. Not that he knows of any other witch families, of course. But any other family couldn't have been this close and loving like the Wyttes. Sun always shone inside their black-and-white manor. The monotonous walls felt homely to him. His parents were always there, busy during the day, doing witch things and wizardry whatnot, but during the night, they were always there with Damien, eating dinner or practicing magic and wand-waving. Damien remembered how he would always look forward for the day to pass, peeping at his parent's workplace doorway, waiting and waiting for them to finally play with him. 

Black and white never felt so comforting. 

Black dressed servants and maids at his disposal. White sheets and black headboards. Monotonous wallpapers all over the wall and the floor. Towering walls and wide ceilings. His clothes were also black and white. One could also mistake that the Wyttes were part of the monochromatic theme, seeing how so pale their skins were. Everything back then felt homely in this huge manor. He didn't knew anything of color and wouldn't know about it until that day. 

That day, Damien Wytte felt lonely. 

He didn't know what started it. Maybe it was the way he could hear, for the first time, children laughing and giggling. Maybe it was the way the sky looked more bluer than usual, how the sun shone and seeped through the black railings of their windows, as if mocking him that was inside the manor and urging him to come outside. Maybe it was the way there was the usual clacking of the typewriter in his parent's room, so quiet and quick, how him that was peeping in through the doorway, could see his parents' back on him, ever so straight, skin ever so white. 

He remembered nibbling on his bottom lip, one hand on the doorknob, contemplating. Then, he saw himself walking inside, very slowly. He reached his mum, who was always so warm and comforting, and reached his hand up to tug on that black dress sleeve. He remembered speaking, he couldn't remembered what he spoke of; it was always a blur, as if his brain insisted on forgetting those small instances of his interactions with his parents before the event. He remembered seeing his mom smiling, her teeth so white, her lashes and pupils so black. A small chuckle, and an affirmative leaving those black lips. 

He remembered his Dad suddenly facing them. His face was contorted, black eyebrows shaped like an upside-down V. He squinted his eyes towards his wife and said something about Damien as a witch and their reputation. His mum quickly countered him, along the lines of "he's still just a kid after all," and another thing about how they're both busy too anyways. 

Damien gazed up at his mum. There was always a thing with his mom. She always soothed young, little Damien. She always talks ever so softly against his husband's retorts. Then his eyes went back to his dad. He hesitated a bit more. Shoulders hunched and face still contorted. And after that, a curt nod. 

He remembered feeling so excited and happy for something so small. He was finally allowed to go outside! His mom smiled back at him and ruffled his hair. 

"Behave yourself, Damien,"

-

It was a bright afternoon in the village. The sun shone more brightly than before, as if greeting young, little Damien Wytte and welcoming him outside. His servants led him near the group of kids and stood there, waiting for Damien to approach them. Damien fidgeted and he stared down at his toes. He didn't know how to socialize. He stared longingly towards the laughing group. 

Very surely, one kid saw him watching from afar and approached him, telling Damien that he could join them. His eyes widened. Finally! He nodded very eagerly. The kid smiled and ran back towards the group. Damien followed the kid and the group of children welcomed him warmly. 

Someone initiated to play hide-and-seek. Damien remembered flashes of his parents hiding about the wide manor, and Damien tasked to find the both of them. Damien smiled at the recollection. 

All of a sudden, hands were on top of each other. An 'it' was decided. The children scrambled for hiding spots. Damien was happy and thrilled. He was finally playing with his first friends! He couldn't wait to belong with them! 

One of the kids started counting. He ran and found a small spot behind a balustrade. 

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. And ten! That's it! Ready or not, here i come!" 

And slowly, one by one, the 'it' found and caught the other kids. As they got caught, the kids kept laughing and giggling. Damien became more and more excited. He couldn't wait to be in with the fun! 

"You're really bad at hiding! I'll surely win," the 'it' said. Damien heard the voice nearing him. He could hear the footsteps tapping against the stone sidewalk. His excitement grew tenfold and his smile widened. He chuckled a little by himself and awaited his fate. 

He heard the giggle so clear, he was sure that he was next. His pulse quickened suddenly. His face heated up and he felt pours of sweat dripping at the side of his face. Oh no! He wasn't ready yet! A tap on the shoulder and- 

"I found you, Da.....!" 

Damien felt a burst of energy within him. All the emotions that he felt mixed up and he felt overwhelmed. He felt that burst of energy leaving his body. A flash of green light. 

Green sparks that looked like small lightning bolts. Shuffling, some footsteps and- 

"What happened?"  
"Was that a lightning?!"  
"Are you two okay?!" 

More shuffling. Then, 

"Ribbit?" 

Everything had happened so quickly. Damien couldn't register what had even happened. He opened his eyes (he couldn't even remembered closing them) and saw a small, black toad where the 'it' person was supposed to be. A red shirt was behind it, together with black trousers and a schoolbag. All of those belonging to the 'it' person. Damien was baffled, but everything came falling down as he lifted his head and looked up from his peers. 

Scared faces were directed on him. A shadow loomed over him from the balustrade, and he felt the sun was gone and was covered by clouds. The environment darkened around him. His peers towered before him. A beat. And then, all of a sudden they were gone, just like that. They all ran away from him and the toad. 

He felt horrified, and above all, confused. It didn't make any sense. 

The servants from before rushed over him, and, in an instant, all of it was over. Ten minutes of playing hide-and-seek became the very moment that would haunt him and his family forever.


End file.
